Happily Ever After
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: AU Klaine - Kurt has been watching Blaine for years. After both experiencing tragedy at such a young age, an unlikely friendship is formed - but can they survive the curse which has claimed every male in Blaine's family? Can Kurt love Blaine enough?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine was lying in his bed when he heard the creaking coming from his window. He pulled the covers up around his head and tried to block out all the scary thoughts that popped into his tiny 5 year old head. He dared himself to peek over to the window. Lowering the covers slightly he slowly opened one eye and looked at the window. His mum hadn't closed the curtains again – Blaine didn't like the dark very much so the light of the moon shining into his bedroom helped the night-time seem less scary. Everything looked okay – wait, was the window meant to be open? Blaine sat up in his bed and looked around his room. He caught sight of two blue circles staring back at him and he screamed. Within seconds his parents had appeared in his room worried at the noise coming from their young son.

"What's wrong Blaine?" his dad asked, a worried look on his face.

"There was a boy in my room daddy!" Blaine wailed, grasping his father thick neck tightly. His father looked at his mother who walked over to where her son was pointing a shaky finger.

"Blaine, honey, there's nothing here. It was just a bad dream. Snuggle in and rest." His mum closed the window tightly as his dad tucked him back into bed. Stroking his young sons rosy cheek, the man looked down fondly as sleep defeated Blaine and drew him back into his dream world.

"That's the 5th time in two weeks. I'm getting worried." He whispered to his wife.

"I'm sure its nothing, sweetheart, you know how active his imagination is." The dark haired beauty smiled gently, holding out her hand to her husband. "Come on, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Blaine's first day at etiquette class. I still think he's too young for this, Rebecca."

"We were 5 when we started and besides, Stephen, its in the Royal Charter "princes must begin their learning of royal etiquette 3 months after their 5th birthday." He'll be fine, he's stronger than he looks!"

King Stephen looked at the young prince snoring lightly and sighed. Despite his son's small frame he was strong. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be strong enough to break the curse. His hand shook as he tried to grasp the door handle. He drew his breath sharply as Rebecca rushed to his side.

"This is too fast, Stephen! We must go and see Victoria! Please let me take you!" she pleaded, knowing the wise woman in the forest was the only one within a 4 day ride who could offer any sort of remedy to the curse that had plagued the Anderson line for generations.

It had started more than 125 years ago when Richard Anderson had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. They had met secretly as Richard was already betrothed to a princess in the neighbouring kingdom. When he had met Ariadne though, it had been love at first sight. Richard defied his father and angered his future father-in-law when he had refused to marry the princess and eloped with Ariadne. What no-one had realised is that the princess was evil and had inherited her mother's ability to create curses. Richard and Ariadne had found sanctuary in the kingdom of Robert Hudson. King Robert had given Richard shelter and allowed him to assist with the law-making duties – eventually making him Sheriff of Hudson Kingdom. When the news came that Richard's father had died, the magistrates from the Anderson Kingdom came for him with the news that he was now King – as the sole heir, there was no-one to take over other than him.

Richard & Ariadne had left the Hudson Kingdom and returned to the Anderson dynasty. Although they had been married by King Robert, the marriage was blessed by the local priests on the day of Richard's coronation. It was 2 years later when they were blessed with a son and 3 years still when Richard's hands started shaking. Only when Simon was beginning his etiquette classes and the shaking worsened did Richard remember the words uttered by his former betrothed:

_Have your happiness and enjoy your heart_

_For soon the time will come to part_

_Your first born son shall age til five_

_Then his parents will cease to live_

_Throughout the bloodline this curse will prevail_

_The father then the mother both shall ail_

_Only when true love does shine_

_From sapphire beams to a golden shrine_

_With hearts as pure as the driven snow_

_Only then will this curse go_

Richard knew what was coming. He had been making arrangement for the last year – hoping and praying that they would all be in vain. His first born and only child would be an orphan within the year.

Simon hadn't fully understood why his parents had left him. All he knew is that the horrid governess wouldn't stop crying. It was only when he turned 18 and was officially crowned King that he was made privy to the exact wording of the curse.

Each generation of Anderson had tried in vain the break this curse. Each generation of Anderson had left their first born son an orphan before his 6th birthday.

Stephen's heart was aching as he called for his page.

"It's time." He said sadly. As King Stephen and Queen Rebecca left the palace, tears rolled down their olive skinned cheeks.

The blue-eyed boy watched the man ride away in the carriage with his lady. He wondered why they looked so sad. He could feel the beating in his chest – that was the closest they'd come to finding him yet. He had to be more careful. He'd been spying on Blaine for a few days and had thought he was sleeping when he crawled in through the window. He didn't think the boy would scream so loudly. He looked down at his green trousers and rubbed at his knee. He'd bashed it when he had jumped out the bedroom window. He'd ask his grandmother for some magic paste when he got back to the village.

Looking up at the moon through the branches in the trees, Kurt could tell it was nearly be dawn. He quietly climbed down from his perch and, keeping to the shadows, he left the grounds through the small gap in the wall he'd crawled under less than an hour ago. His tiny frame fit through the small hole easily. Standing up on the other side of the high stone wall, he brushed himself off and walked quickly and quietly into the nearby forest. Stopping to pick some strawberries from a nearby bush, he allowed himself to think about the boys eyes. He loved his eyes – they were so dark and brown and golden and big. Kurt shoved a couple of strawberries into his tunic pocket giggling to himself at the thought of a grown up seeing his 6 year old self wandering around the woods at night. Yawning widely, he hoped his grandmother would let him rest today although he knew it was his turn to fetch water from the river. Kicking at some leaves on the mossy ground, Kurt smiled as he saw his grandmother's cottage come into view as the sun began to make its presence felt on the edge of the horizon. She was sitting in her rocking chair on the front porch. Waving wildly he noticed his grandmother smile and shake her head.

"Grandma, I saw him again!" Kurt babbled.

"So I can see by the big smile on your face! You need to stop sneaking into the castle my little pixie! What would happen if you got caught!" she smiled, knowing that nothing could stop her grandsons adventures.

Kurt giggled as the old woman ruffled his hair and pointed out his breakfast which was waiting for him on the kitchen table. Kurt happily ate his breakfast and added his strawberries to the top of his porridge. Swinging his feet , he wondered why the man and lady had looked so sad and thought about how bad he would feel if the boy he'd been watching looked that sad. Shaking his head at the thought he realised that boys had too much fun to be sad and that Blaine was probably already playing with his toys and having lots of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine was lying awake in his bed – again. Sleep didn't come easy to him anymore. It had been 8 years since that day when he had found his governess crying in the great hall. Everyone had seemed sad that day but no-one would tell him why. Then his aunt had come to stay with them. Regina was his mum's sister and she looked even sadder than everyone else. It took 5 days of Blaine's constant questions until she finally collapsed the floor in front of him, scooping him up in the biggest hug he can remember. She had tried to tell him about the curse but his 5 year old confused mind hadn't really understood. His mum had died because his dad was sick? Well that wasn't fair? But why did daddy have to die? When are they coming back? Yes I know they're dead but when are they coming back? Blaine's head was beginning to hurt when he finally realised that his mum & dad weren't coming back.

The following 6 months had been horrible – the worst he can ever remember. Aunt Regina had been asked by the magistrate to act on her sister's behalf until Blaine was old enough to take the crown himself. Regina didn't want to – there was a reason she was glad she was the 4th born in her family. Now she was the last princess remaining. Her oldest sister, Simone, had been killed in a riding accident when she was thrown from her horse. Rebecca had died as a result of the curse and her other sister , Stephanie, had been ill since birth and had died when Regina was only 2. At 21, Regina was the final daughter of Paul Dickson. She had seen the toll being monarch had taken on her father and was quite happy that she would never have that responsibility herself – until now. Now she had to take care of her tiny nephew. Poor little Blaine.

Blaine remembers the look of sadness in his Aunt Regina's eyes. He had wiped away her tears. They smiled at each other and both seemed to realise that they both needed each other. Blaine had nodded fiercely with a defiant look on his face which had forced a giggle from Regina. _If Blaine can do it, so can I,_ she had thought.

Blaine had continued as planned with his etiquette classes. They were designed to teach him how to be King, how to greet dignitaries from other kingdoms, manage disputes within his own kingdom and how to govern his people fairly. To start with though, the lessons concentrated on ensuring Blaine could eat at the table without spilling his drink, dropping his food or using the wrong fork. They were so boring. By the time lessons finished at lunchtime he only had time to eat before he was pulled away for his reading and writing lessons. He preferred his afternoon lessons because he got to hear lots of different and exciting stories from his governess. She told him about pirates and adventures in far off lands, of people who lived in the woods called imps and pixies. Blaine's imagination was partly the reason that he couldn't sleep at night. As he got older the stories got more interesting and his governess could never say no when Blaine pouted and made his golden eyes shine. Today he had helped his governess read a story about a werewolf – a man who turned into a wolf when a full moon was in the sky.

He was mulling over the reality of this when he saw two blue eyes peeking through his window.

Blaine pulled his covers up over his head and tried to pretend he was sleeping – hoping that his blue-eyed visitor hadn't noticed he'd been spotted. Blaine froze as he heard the slight creak from the floorboards by his window. He tried to lower the covers to see if he could see his mysterious visitor. 3 years and he still hadn't been able to catch him. He made a show of stretching and rolling over with his eyes shut, hoping that his visitor would come further into his room so that Blaine had time to catch him. Another creak – closer this time – oh my goodness, what if his visitor was a werewolf! Blaine's blood froze in his veins. That's when the fingers touched his shoulder!

"I know you're awake" a soft voice whispered to him. Blaine shot up like a bolt and opened his mouth as a cold hand was clamped over his mouth. "My little screamer" the voice giggled.

Blaine willed his body to move but it wouldn't. He looked around frantically when he realised a pair of blue eyes looking at him. His whole body seemed to relax involuntarily.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please don't scream." The eyes whispered. Blaine nodded his head gently. He realised he felt slightly disappointed when the cold hand was taken from his mouth. "Hi"

"Hi"

"Sorry if I scared you. I just – well, I knew you'd seen me and I wanted to finally talk to you." The blue eyes explained as Blaine realised he was staring.

"Um...uh...ok. Um, why were you looking in my window?" Blaine managed to say.

"I don't know. I like your face. Its fun to watch it sleeping."

"You watch me sleeping? Wait – you've always been in my room." Baine realised why the eyes looked familiar – they had been in his dreams for most of his life.

"Um, yeah" blue eyes looked at the ground, the cheeks underneath them getting redder. "I know it sound weird but, um, yeah"

"My name is Blaine." He stood up, offering his hand to the boy in front of him.

"Kurt" blue eyes smiled. "Are you creeped out?"

"A bit but I feel like I've known you my whole life" Blaine smiled as he sat down on his bed. He patted the space next to him and Kurt slowly sat down looking nervous. "How long have you been sneaking into my room?"

"Um, just a little while...um, a few...uh – 8 years" he admitted, wringing his hands nervously.

"I knew it! Blaine yelled, making Kurt jump. "You were there the night my-" Blaine stopped, as he realised what the end of his sentence would have been.

"Um, yeah, the sad night. What happened?" Kurt asked, remembering the sad man and lady and wondering why everyone else had been so sad too.

"My parents died." Blaine said sadly, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye before it could escape to his cheek.

"Oh." Kurt mumbled. "I wonder if thats why they looked so sad"

"You saw them?"

"Yeah, after I climbed out the window, I was in the tree and I saw them going out of the palace in their carriage. They looked sad." Kurt admitted.

Kurt and Blaine talked for the next couple of hours. They realised that they had a few similar interests. Blaine liked hearing about Kurt's life in the forest and Kurt enjoyed Blaine's re-telling of the werewolf story he'd read that day.

"You thought I was a wolfman?" Kurt giggled

"You crawled in through my window in the middle of the night! What was I supposed to think?" Blaine laughed. The conversation tailed away and Blaine realised how easy it was to talk to this strange boy.

"I know I should be totally freaked out that you've been climbing through my window for most of my life but I'm not. It's like I'm finally catching up with an old friend." Blaine smiled. Kurt grinned back at him. Looking over to the window, he realised the sun was already starting to rise.

"I'd better go. My grandmother will be waiting for me." He said, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Will you, I mean, are you, um, coming back tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe, I mean, yeah, if you want me too. Its kind of cool that I get to talk to you now." Said Kurt.

"Sunset?"Blaine asked hopefully.

"Sunset!" Kurt smiled widely as he climbed back out the window and onto the tree. Blaine crossed over the open sash and watched as his new friend skilfully descend from the 40 foot tree without any hesitation. Kurt waved up from the bottom of the tree and merged in with the bushes by the stone wall as his green tunic and trousers camouflaged him perfectly.

Blaine flopped back onto his bed realising that he'd been awake all night and wasn't even tired. Hearing the housemaids beginning to move outside his door, he washed himself in his private bathroom and dressed comfortably before heading down to the great hall for his breakfast. The cook would let him have his breakfast in the kitchen if he asked but today was Friday and he knew his Aunt Regina liked hearing about his full week on a Friday. He loved his aunt dearly. He'd read lots of fairy tales in his lessons with his governess to realise that some aunts or step-mothers could be really nasty. He hugged his aunt before taking his seat, grateful that he had been so lucky despite the tragedy of losing both his parents. He wondered whether he should tell his aunt about his new friend but decided he wanted to keep that to himself just now so embarked on a lengthy and detailed discussion about his werewolf story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the extended delay – writers block! Hopefully the wait has been worth it! Reviews always welcome & cover art would be fab!

Chapter 3

"Kurt! You can't keep sneaking off like this!" The grey haired woman tried to scold her teenaged ward but her heart just wasn't in it.

"Grandmother, I saw him again but wait until you hear the best part!" Kurt's smile was so wide it threatened to engulf his entire face. His grandmother laughed and ruffled his hair as she set the bread and water down on the table in front of him.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening. How long did you watch that poor boy sleep this time?" she smiled gently.

"I talked to him!" Kurt whispered scandalously.

"You what!" Kurt jumped as his grandmother's hand banged down onto the table.

"I talked to him, well, really we talked to each other! Oh, grandmother, it was so good having someone my own age to talk to! I mean, I love you loads but its just not the same. He told me all about werewolves and adventures and he's learning how to be a king but its so boring so he dreams sometimes instead. I told him all about you and how we help make medicines. Grandmother, he's so nice and he said he wants to be my friend!"

Kurt's grandmother knew what would happen if Kurt was caught in the castle but her anger and worry vanished when she heard her grandson speak more in 5 minutes than he had done in a week. Her normally quiet Kurt was now animated and...well, he was happy! Every time he'd watched Blaine, Kurt had come home transformed. She knew it couldn't last though – Blaine was the Crown Prince and was kept away from the Kingdom's citizens for a reason. There were rumours of a curse and the tragedies that had befallen the royal family had certainly done nothing to quench the rumours. She set out that day's medicine orders and gave Kurt a list of plants to gather. As the only traditional apothecary in the area, she was highly respected and was one of the village elders. She smiled softly as she remembered Kurt calling himself her prince when he was about 4 or 5. His young mind had decided that if there was a King in the castle solving the problems and ailments there then his grandmother must be the queen of the village because that's what people asked her to do for them. Kurt had made the villagers call him Prince Kurt for 3 years!

Kurt had finished his breakfast and grabbed a handful of blackberries from the bowl by the sink and stuffed them in his mouth as he waved goodbye to his grandmother. Hitching his bag over his shoulder and across his chest, he surveyed the list and was thankful that all of today's required ingredients could be found in the same area. He hummed to himself as he wandered through the woods, thinking back to the hours he had spent talking to Blaine. He had thought for sure he would have been caught at some point and he thought Blaine would have punched him or screamed or something! Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's stories – he'd love to have adventures like the ones Blaine had told him about. Blaine had promised to tell him more the next time he came back so Kurt couldn't wait until sunset that night when he'd see his new friend again. _Friend,_ Kurt thought happily, _I have a friend!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Blaine was barely listening as Keith went on and on about the levels of court in the Kingdom and how Blaine would be expected to deal with each one. His elbow was balancing on his desk with his chin resting in his hand, his free hand was rocking his pencil back and forth. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt – after all this time he'd finally been able to talk to the blue eyes in his window. Blaine was surprised that it had been so easy to talk to Kurt – there had been no awkwardness or periods of silence, just Kurt & Blaine talking freely to each other as if they'd been doing it all their lives.

"Blaine!"

"Huh? What – oh, sorry Keith. Um, what were you saying?" Blaine asked, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming by his etiquette instructor.

"Blaine, have you heard a word I've said today?" Keith asked, sighing as he already knew the answer.

"Um, not really." Blaine admitted, "Sorry, I just can't concentrate today. Could we do this tomorrow instead?" Keith sighed, knowing that he wasn't supposed to refuse any reasonable request from the Crown Prince.

"Yes, I guess so. Are you ok though? It's not like you to be so distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired I think." Blaine blushed, not wanting to share his new friend with anyone else just yet. He still wasn't sure whether or not he was allowed to have friends that didn't come through the front gates of the castle with a written recommendation from the neighbouring kingdoms.

"OK, try to read chapter 4 at some point today then and we'll call it quits for today." Keith relented, knowing that it was pointless continuing on for the remaining 2 hours if Blaine wasn't listening.

"Thanks Keith!" Blaine smiled brightly and his brown eyes shone, dragging Keith's smile out of him too. Keith laughed gently to himself as he watched Blaine bounce out of the classroom door. Blaine's smile was so infectious that anyone around him couldn't help but smile too. Keith knew that Blaine was going to be a much loved King, even without his etiquette classes. Keith also knew about Blaine's visitor. He'd heard talking coming from Blaine's room during the night, heard the two boys talking and heard Blaine telling the boy – Kurt, he thinks – all about the story his governess had taught him that day. He'd had his suspicions that Blaine wasn't going to be an "ordinary" prince or King but after hearing how well the boys had connected, Keith began to wonder if his suspicions weren't entirely unfounded. Blaine was only 13 though – surely it was a bit early to be making assumptions about the future King.

Upstairs in his room, Blaine was laying on his bed thinking about the same boy and was beginning to question certain things. He hadn't really had a friend before so wasn't sure if the tingling in his hands and feet was normal. Or the fluttering in his tummy when he thought about Kurt's smile. Or the way his heart seemed to beat faster when Kurt's hand had touched his while they were talking. The way his mouth had looked so nice when he talked. Blaine shook his head as if to stop the thoughts – they were making his tummy feel weird again. All he knew is that at sunset, he'd get to see his friend again.

Blaine managed to focus on his afternoon reading and writing classes and managed to persuade his governess to help him with another story – he wanted to have a new story to share with Kurt. He didn't tell his governess that's why he wanted the story but was glad when she agreed to his request. He spent the next 2 hours learning about Hansel & Gretel – a brother & sister who got lost in the woods and were nearly eaten by a wicked witch. Blaine thought about Kurt who had said he lived in the woods with his grandmother – he'd have to remember to ask Kurt his she was a witch and if she was wicked or good.

"Paula?"

"Yes, Blaine?" the governess looked up, not surprised at Blaine's questions.

"Why don't I have a brother or sister like Hansel & Gretel?" Blaine asked, avoiding the gaze of his governess.

"Well, Blaine, I think that would be the type of question that your Aunt Regina can help you with."

"Why can't you tell me?" Blaine asked, wondering why no-one would engage him in conversation.

"Your Aunt knows more about it than I do, that's all. Once you've talked together, I can help you with anything else you'd like to know. Does that sound ok?" Paula asked, hoping she could find the Princess before Blaine did to give her notice of Blaine's questions.

"I suppose so." Blaine sighed, stifling a yawn.

"Listen, why don't we finish up for today. You can take the book with you if you'd like" Paula suggested, holding out the book to Blaine.

"Thanks Paula! Ku-I mean, I like this story." Blaine smiled, hoping his slight slip of the tongue went unnoticed as he took the book and headed back to his room to prepare for dinner.

Regina noticed Blaine pushing his food around his plate at dinner that evening and thought back to the discussion she had had with his governess.

"I hear you've had some questions today Blaine?" she asked gently, trying to prompt Blaine.

"Um, yeah, Paula was telling me about Hansel & Gretel today. Are there really witches in the woods?" Blaine hoped there weren't, he worried about Kurt getting eaten by his grandmother.

"No, Blaine. There is a small clan who live in the woods just outside the castle walls and they're very skilled with remedies and medicines but no, there are no witches in the woods." Regina replied softly, noticing Blaine sigh with relief.

"Why don't I have a brother or sister like Hansel & Gretel?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper.

"Your mom and dad were so pleased and delighted that they were able to have you that they wanted to spend as much time with you as they could. Your mom always talked about giving you a sibling but then...well, things happened and events overtook your parents' plans."

"They died you mean." Blaine said sadly, fighting the tears that were building in his eyes. "Why did they die Aunt Regina?" Regina put her fork down on her plate, and moved round the table so she was sitting next to Blaine. They had talked about his parents' death before but Regina knew that the time had come to give Blaine the entire story.

Blaine listened quietly to what his Aunt was telling him. He didn't say a word and tried to absorb all the information. When she told him about the curse, he let out a sob and the tears escaped from his hazel eyes and rolled freely down his cheeks.

"So I'm going to die too." Blaine realised.

"We all die, Blaine honey, it's what we do while we're living that makes us special." Regina said softly, wiping the tears from her nephews' olive skinned cheeks with her thumbs.

"Aunt Regina, since we're talking...can I tell you a secret?" Blaine asked, feeling brave but shaking inside. Seeing his aunt's nod of encouragement, Blaine took a deep breath, "I'm supposed to be King when I turn 18 and Kings are supposed to have a Queen right?" Regina nodded, "I'm not sure I want to have a queen. I mean, I know I'm supposed to but I don't want to have one just because I should." Regina smiled and took Blaine hands in her own.

"Blaine, it's ok if you want to marry for love. It's still a long time before you need to worry about things like that but I promise you, I will make sure that you have your say in those matters. We can even arrange a ball if you'd like so that you can start to meet the princesses in the other kingdoms?" Regina offered, hoping this would calm Blaine's worries but Blaine just sighed again.

"Um, that's not what I meant Aunt Regina. I, um – gosh this is hard, um...I don't think I want to marry a princess. I mean – I'm sure they're great and everything but, I think I want to marry a boy." Blaine blushed and kept his head down, looking at his aunt through his long dark eyelashes.

"Oh, Blaine. That's ok, don't look so worried. If that's what you want then we'll work something out ok?" Regina pulled her nephew into a tight hug, touched that Blaine had told her such a deep secret and silently wondering if this would be enough to break the curse.

Blaine and Regina talked for a while longer and when the servants came in to light the candles around the dining hall, Blaine realised it was nearly sunset. He managed to excuse himself and bid goodnight to his aunt, thank her for their chat and get back to his room just as the blue eyes appeared at his window.

While Blaine & Kurt talked, Regina lay in her own room – fully aware of the boy who had been sneaking into the castle grounds for the last few years. She wondered if Blaine would ever share his existence with her. Regina knew it must have been hard on Blaine, not having anyone his own age to play with while he was growing up but she was delighted that he'd finally found someone. She also wondered if this boy is what had prompted Blaine to share his deepest secret with her earlier in the evening. It wasn't unusual for people to marry someone of the same gender but it was highly unusual for a future King to marry another man. Selfishly, she thought about the curse and how it might finally be broken – if the reigning King couldn't have a child then surely the curse couldn't come true. Could it?


End file.
